


Trust

by sweetiecinnamonbuns



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Smut, WOO, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiecinnamonbuns/pseuds/sweetiecinnamonbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink!Meme Fill : Hannibal giving Will a blowjob would be the worlds biggest demonstration of Trust.</p><p>if you want your own kink!meme or prompt fill, just inbox me or comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Kink!Meme Fill : Hannibal giving Will a blowjob would be the worlds biggest demonstration of Trust.   
>  if you want your own kink!meme or prompt fill, just inbox me or comment!   
>  
> 
> Yup. First Post.

The brunette shudders, skin crawling. The doctor was removing his shirt, unbuttoning each little button and kissing any new flesh exposed to him. Every kiss, Will felt a panic. A clench of the heart. What if he bit down? What if to Hannibal, this was just another meal?  
"William?" He whispers softly, thick Dutch accent like silk in his ears. "Look at me..."  
Will couldn't. It was impossible. The blonde slinks down to undo his young partner's trousers, unbuckling his belt and sliding them off thin hips. A kiss to the hip bone and Will is bucking. But not towards. Away, away from that satin mouth and white teeth and lovely tongue. Because that mouth and teeth and tongue have eaten human flesh. And he is only a human. Paranoia grows in his gut, spreading like the wings of a butterfly from its cocoon.  
Will's own stomach is fluttering with excitement. His eager cock twitches and the slit leaks out precum. But his mind is yelling at him. 'Run Will! He's a cannibal. A killer. He only wants to eat you.' His mind is repeating. Over and over, these flash. But he looks down.

Doctor Lecter between his parted thighs, looking up. In Hannibal's deep brown irises is worry and concern. He wants Will to be comfortable. To enjoy what he is to gift him with. A hand strokes at his thigh gently, kisses fluttered on the soft inner area.  
'He's different.' Will thinks , looking down. He doesn't like eye contact, yet he feels this safe warmth travel through him with just a glance. A clash of deep blue and brown, and he finds his safe haven.  
"Sorry..." he murmurs, trying to relax his muscles, yet his mind is still jittery. Hannibal smiles softly-Beautifully. The blonde continues his work. A gentle touch of the tongue to the tip, swiping up beads of white pearls.  
"Delicious..." the therapist purrs. This gets Will's attention. He shivers, shudders, and looks on with weary, scared eyes. Maybe his brain was right. Hannibal suckles at the tip, making hips buck for attention, loving the velvety heat of a human mouth. But Will still feels panic rush in like high tide. He grips the seat, nails digging into the soft fabric of the furniture. It tears a few threads. He can't stop. They have to get past this. This wall he cannot climb by himself.  
"...Will... I am not going to eat you..." he would echo to him, just before this happened. They had been kissing, softly and gently, and Will was always shy and tentive. More of frightened. He was highly attracted to his therapist. But who knew if it was mutual. Perhaps he was just a meal. Hannibal playing with his food.  
The thoughts ended when Hannibal took in the head of his organ. It pulsed in the elder's mouth, suction and passes of the tongue making the brunette's hips buck gently and his mouth betray him. His moans were soft. He didn't want Doctor lecter to hear him cry out. He would only embarrass himself further.  
Hannibal on the other hand wanted to hear him scream. He sunk his mouth down, swallowing the length. Though it felt wonderful to Will's body, his mind was rampant.'He's going to eat you.' It warned him of his inner fear. 'Making a meal of your cock. taste testing before it's done and ready to be eaten.' Will shook his head. No. It couldnt be that. Hannibal is different.  
The sucking seems to distract his mind, his eyes rolling back as his whole length is taken. The broad nose pushes against soft curls, and a slick, hot, wet mouth suckles on the pulsing red organ. Hannibal laves at the head, tongue loving the precum leaking from his patient's body. It was deliciously salty and Will's beautiful, natural flavor mingled with it. But Hannibal had no intention to feast. Though he desired to taste Will's flesh and make a meal of his organs, he had a greater desire.  
A desire to preserve the delicious specimen and please it until it is weak and fatigued. So he may carry it to bed to rest with him. Then repeat the process. Having his cake, and eating it too.  
Will's moans were now bouncing off the walls. He almost screamed at each bob of Hannibal's head, whimpering between them to beg for more. Hannibal gave him more. One hand, occupied with a pale naked hip, while the other traveled to cup at the detective's balls, rolling the sac in his hands.  
With the small motion, Will was undone. He froze, spurting his delectable cum down the blonde's throat. Then he became limp and breathy. He drapped across the chair, panting as Hannibal fetched a hankerchief.  
The therapist took the hankerchief, cleaning up the mess Will made of himself and the mess that spilled on Hannibal's chin. Tucking the dirty fabric away, he sat at the chair, an arm around Will.  
"Did you enjoy that, Will?" he murmurs, kissing the shell of the brunette's ear gently. "Have i cured you of your paranoia?"  
A soft nod is all Hannibal will recieve. The blonde chuckles.  
"Perfect...now i recommend this as a weekly thing. To relieve stress," the suave cannibal murmurs, bringing Will closer. The dog lover curls up against Hannibal, nodding gently though not really listening. With that, Hannibal let's Will sleep, drifting off with one more thing not to worry about. 

He could trust Hanniabal.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want your own kink!meme or prompt fill, just inbox me or comment!


End file.
